


Possession

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami had been friends with Sanji for years before she was even aware he had brothers. The oldest of them catches her eye immediately, and she makes up her mind to make him hers.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1 [NSFW] - First Time **_(this is in reference, again, to the 'Fixation' fic but a brief overview from Nami's POV this time)_****

Nami recognized the way Ichiji was looking at her right from the get-go. Even behind sunglasses, behind that frown, she knew it. Or maybe it wasn’t so much the look itself as much as it was the hunger radiating off him, that desire that permeated the air every time she caught his eye. It was so blatant and naked, she was surprised that neither Sanji nor any of their other friends had noticed it.

She’d planned, and she’d plotted. A red dress, high heels, a key stolen from Sanji. Not a word to anyone else about her plans. She waited in his apartment in the dark, where she knew he’d come and where he’d find her all alone. She’d know then if she had been right all along.

He had not disappointed. Not when she pulled him close to her, not when he said her name for the first time, and not when he’d locked his mouth over hers. 

By the time they had finished together on his kitchen floor, her dress ripped, knees aching and her cunt filled to overflowing, Nami knew she’d pulled him in too deep. He had changed from the detached, indifferent older brother that Sanji had introduced his friends to, gazing up at her from his spot on the floor with a look that was almost pleading as she turned to leave. Those eyes made her hesitate - if only for a breath.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” His voice had been disarmingly soft. “You...don’t want to stay?”

It would be a mistake to stay so early on. Nami didn’t need to think about it. “I got what I came here for.” She had his sunglasses on her head, his black shirt buttoned up as a replacement dress. Trophies. She made her excuses before walking out, leaving him on the floor as she locked the door behind her, fully aware of sticky fluids dripping down her thighs.

Ichiji belonged to her now. And she took care of what was hers.


End file.
